


想不出名字

by lovejose



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejose/pseuds/lovejose
Summary: AU，出轨梗，ooc预警，教学play肉（未完）人物设定：教授鸟鸟，职员Rui，警察卡叔叔





	

AU，出轨梗，ooc预警  
人物设定：教授鸟鸟，职员Rui，警察卡叔叔

当初为了方便Rui上班，Jose十分体贴的劝说Rui将他们的家买在Rui公司的附近，这也意味着Jose需要每天开车从城市的这头去另一头上班。

不过好在大学教授的工作比起上班族来还是轻松许多，Jose每周只有两个年级四个半天的课，又被他费了些心思全部安排在了下午。

Jose并不觉得自己有什么委屈，倒是他的完美丈夫Rui变得更加温柔体贴，对待他甚至有些小心翼翼。

Jose一开始有些无所适从，他并不希望他们的爱情被Rui看作易碎的玻璃，需要无微不至的悉心呵护。他也并不想只作为接受爱的一方，但Rui的行为让Jose在被他的爱紧紧包围同时无法付出同样的爱去回报。

时间久了，Jose也接受了这种近乎单方面的付出，渐渐习以为常。

如果没遇见那颗被投下的石子，他的一生或许都会在Rui如水般温柔平静的爱中度过。但偏偏，Aitor就这么笨拙而莽撞的闯进他的生活。

平时Jose总是习惯十点从家里出门，这个时间既能躲开上班高峰期的车流，也有时间在学校吃午餐。

然而那天是他们结婚纪念日的第二天，因为前一晚折腾太久导致第二天爬不起来的Jose饭都来不及吃急匆匆的出了门。Jose一边在心里恨恨地骂着自己那个脱下绅士外皮化身饿狼的丈夫，一边毫不意外的超速了……

Jose在听到身后的警笛声时立刻爆了句粗，他不该在这段路还抱有侥幸，这群热爱潜伏的混蛋指不定就藏在哪片灌木丛后！

Jose没好气的将车停在路边乖乖坐着，然后看到从前面车上下来一个有着一张棱角分明过分英俊的脸而且看上去十分年轻的警察。人总是对美好的东西十分宽容，Jose发现自己一点都不计较这个帅气的警察看起来心情很不好的板着一张臭脸过来凶狠的敲他车窗玻璃。

人的确对美好的东西十分宽容……车窗放下后小警察明显愣了一下，神情立刻缓和下来，直勾勾的盯着Jose，结结巴巴的请他把驾照和保险拿过来。

Jose忍着笑让被美色迷惑了的小警察检查完，心情很好的装可怜请求他不要开罚单。

小警察不为所动，刷刷写好将罚单塞给Jose脸红着跑回自己车上。

Jose郁闷的接过罚单，感叹自己魅力下降，然后看到了罚单上的姓名和号码……Jose终于忍不住笑出声，假公济私的小警察原来叫Aitor！

Jose吹着口哨随意将罚单扔到垃圾盒里——他可没搞外遇的心思，不过是看那个小警察害羞的蠢样子十分像刚开始追他时的Rui，有些怀念罢了。

 

Jose以前只是听说过这么一句话：在对一个人有了初步的印象后，就会发现他其实总是出现在自己的生活中。而在接下来的几天里，Jose亲身验证了这一传言的靠谱性：有课的四天Jose习惯在学校附近的意大利餐厅吃饭，其中有三天他都能遇见同样来吃饭的小警察！

Jose遮遮掩掩了两天，终于在第三天被发现了——小警察眼中满是惊喜的猛地站起来，一阵风似的来到Jose面前。Jose忍不住扶额，示意他坐下别杵在那里像电线杆子一样。小警察像是被突如其来的幸福砸傻了，将腰挺得笔直的坐下，望着Jose忍不住傻笑起来。到底是一张俊脸的底子在这里，虽然看起来傻傻蠢蠢的，笑起来的时候却仿佛漫天星子都坠落在他的眼眸中，Jose心里没由来的一阵悸动。

“我没接到你的电话。”声音听起来有些委屈，顿了顿，又强调了一遍，“一直都没。”

曾经最擅诡辩的Jose面对这种直球选手一时也卡壳了，看着那张充满朝气年轻俊朗的脸上露出弃犬般可怜兮兮的表情，Jose鬼使神差的咽下原本想坦白他已经结婚的话语：“Jose Mourinho，你可以叫我Jose。”

“Jose…Karanka，Aitor Karanka。”对面的弃犬像是寻回了主人一般，立刻露出能看到八颗牙齿的标准傻笑。

 

 

（中间卡叔叔鸟鸟从原本的各种巧遇到刻意“偶遇”再到卡叔叔直球表示要追鸟鸟，鸟鸟因为隐瞒已婚事实而内心煎熬，知道不对但是无法放弃卡叔叔。最终决定在事情还没不可挽回之前拒绝卡叔叔并且坦白自己已婚，欺骗了卡叔叔。）

 

 

Aitor当然知道他不该这么做，他当然不该！在Jose坦白了一切后他应该怒斥他是骗子然后愤怒的离开，从此再不相见。

但爱情里哪有什么应该不应该！

Aitor只知道他爱Jose，爱的能将自己剜心掏肺剥皮抽骨！他坚持了二十多年的正义感敌不过Jose轻轻一笑，爱情就是这么简单。所以他来到Jose无意间说起过居住的那条街，走了大半天，敲开了每一户人家的门，然后站在这里，看着门牌上熟悉和陌生的名字，心平气和的按下门铃。

Jose打开门的一瞬间万般思绪涌上心头，理智告诉他应该选择礼貌的询问对方需要什么帮助或者直接将门摔在他脸上，而不是……在自己丈夫在家的情况下就这么扑进找上门来的另一个男人怀里！

那么他思考了多日最终做出回归家庭的决定算什么？他昨天用尽全身力气说出的分手又算什么？

Jose攀着Aitor肩膀，力气大的仿佛要将自己融进他怀中。他不愿去想这么做会不会被Rui发现，Jose只知道，仅仅分开一天不到的时间，对眼前这个男人的思念已经如藤蔓般疯长，将他牢牢禁锢。

“我恨你，我恨你，为什么，为什么……”

Aitor闭上眼，他当然知道Jose说的是什么意思，他总是这么了解Jose……Jose作出了他的选择，看似对他们两个的未来都正确的决定。

但他不想要！Aitor Karanka不想要没有Jose Mourinho的人生，所以他不管不顾的找上门，用行动告诉Jose他拒绝。

Jose推搡着Aitor离开门口去他的车库，他们紧紧相拥，短短几步路也舍不得分开。

透着微弱光线的车库，狭小的空间，并不好闻的气味，在他们眼中却如同天堂一般。

昨日Jose的坦诚如同打开潘多拉的魔盒，释放出无数沉重的负面因素将他们包裹，而在坦诚后真正意识到自己心之所属的两人终于决定打破一切枷锁。

他们拥抱，亲吻，用身体最原始的欲望诉说着对对方的渴望。他们吻的太过绝望，甚至能从彼此口中品尝到血的味道。

Jose穿着的休闲短裤已经被他踢开，手上也不使闲的解开Aitor皮带拉开拉链。

“做你想做的，Aitor。”Jose荧绿色的眼睛在黑暗中仿佛在发光，带着一丝蛊惑意味的开口，“让我成为你的。”

Aitor呼吸立刻急促起来，却只是再次搂住Jose吻了上去。

“停，停！”Jose气喘吁吁的推开肺活量十足的年轻人，疑惑的上下瞄了两眼Aitor，低声道，“天啊，Aitor，你不会……不知道要怎么做？”

话音刚落，Jose立刻感觉到环着自己的强壮身体僵硬了，对面散发的热量几乎能把人烤熟！上帝啊！他是泡上了什么圣人吗？就算没谈过恋爱难道还没看过色情片？

显然，手足无措的圣人Aitor无声的表达了自己的委屈——坚硬的阴茎直愣愣的挺在两人之间。

好吧，好吧。Jose认命的执起Aitor的手，含住他的两根手指。Aitor修长的手指有着一层薄茧，刮擦着Jose柔软的舌苔。

Aitor原本就挺立起来的阴茎跳了两下，诚实的反映出主人强忍着的面瘫脸背后有多么激动……

Jose懒得和他计较，轻轻哼了一声，在指节处不轻不重的留下一个牙印。

第一次引领另一个男人的手去探索自己的身体，就算是已有二十年性生活经验的Jose也觉得异常羞耻。

从不用教授操心的好学生Aitor不耻下问：“是这里？”说着还用手指拨弄了两下穴口处的褶皱。

Jose脸红的能滴血，忍着想要爆粗的心情，咬牙道：“伸进去！”

Aitor十分听话的直接探进两根手指——“嘶……”疼得直吸气的Jose没想到他的好学生会蠢成这样的，断断续续欲哭无泪的教他没有润滑剂的时候要一点点来。

Jose觉得自己大概是疼的看到幻觉了，不然Aitor脑袋上耷拉下来的狗耳朵是什么东西？在心里向天翻了个白眼，手再次伸到后面抓住Aitor僵在那里一动不动的大手：“没关系，慢慢来就好。”

也许是年纪大了脾气也变好了，Jose眼前闪过曾经另一个好学生在把他弄痛时被他毫不客气踹下床的影像。晃了晃脑袋，Jose决定此刻就只专注于眼前这个家伙。

好在眼前这个学生虽然这方面蠢了些，却职业病的有双能夜视的猫眼。Aitor挣脱Jose的手抽出手指，伸长胳膊拿到一瓶东西：“用这个？”

Jose眯了好一会才看出是平时Rui给车零件保养时用的油，胡乱点了点头拽过Aitor衣领开始吻他。

一心能两用的Aitor迎合着Jose激烈的吻，手上也没闲着，灵活的沾了些油重新探进去。

这次顺利了许多，甚至在他无意中弯起手指时触碰到一处令Jose颤抖着瘫软在他怀里的神秘地方。

有着浓重求知欲的好学生将他的教授玩到仅凭后面就射了出来，斑斑白浊喷洒在两人小腹处，弄脏了衣服。

手脚酸软头脑放空的Jose舒服的只想躺在床上眯一会，声音沙哑的慵懒指挥Aitor将他抱上车头。

手肘向后撑在身体两侧，Jose舔了舔饱满红润的嘴唇，面向Aitor打开双腿。

纯情的处男Aitor简直爱死了自己被训练出的夜视功能，只觉得一望无际的夜空中自己被炸成一朵绚烂的烟花。

人类潜伏着的兽性本能促使他扶着阴茎在Jose沾满油的滑腻股间磨蹭几下就顶了进去。

“你……”意识到不对的Jose只来得及说一个字就被一杆入洞的直球选手将话顶回去，只余下起伏不定的呻吟喘息。

里面的感觉实在太好了……被Jose湿热的内壁紧紧包裹收绞着，Aitor十分丢人的没插几下就射了出来。

Jose愣了一下，立刻死死咬住下唇忍笑，安慰傻了眼的小处男，男人第一次都会这样。

恢复了点信心的Aitor重新硬在Jose体内，Jose有些嫉妒的撇了撇嘴，精力旺盛的年轻人不应期还真是短。


End file.
